Harry Ketchum
by revamped20
Summary: What if Harry disappeared from the Dursley's home at the age of seven? Who took him? When will he return? And what will he be like when he returns?
1. How it happened

Harry Ketchum

Harry Potter/Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or Pokemon.

(A/N: The idea for this story came from Harry Ketchum Pokemon Master by NextGenPokemon, so please go read that and any other stories he has.)

Summary: What if Harry disappeared from the Dursley's home at the age of seven? Who took him? When will he return? And what will he be like when he returns?

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter 1: How it happened

Three mysterious creatures floated in a cave quietly looking at each other. "_Are we sure about this_?" one of them asked.

The other two said at the same time, "_Yes_."

"_Then who will be able to look after him_?" the first asked.

The three thought about it for a second then one of them said, "_Red and Delia Ketchum will be the best_."

"_Why_?" the first one asked.

"_They have a son the boy's age_." one of them said calmly.

The first thought about it for a few seconds then said, "_Fine I will talk with the boy. You two go talk to the Ketchum adults_."

The three disappeared from the cave; two appearing in the dreams of Ketchum parents and one to a boy who wake crying to himself.

=== BREAK ===

"Why does no one love me? Why can't I have that feeling?" the boy asked himself sadly through his tears.

"_Would you like to meet people who will love you, where you can have amazing adventures, and have many friends_?" a voice asked in the boys head.

"Who's there?" the boy asked frightened tone.

"_My name is Mesprit and I mean you no harm Harry. But I must have your answer to my question_?" Mesprit asked Harry calmly.

Harry thought about it then softly said, "Yes I want to go there."

"_I am glad you have decided to go_." Mesprit said calmly to Harry.

"Will they like me?" Harry asked nervously.

"_They will do more than like you; they will love you_." Mesprit said reassuring the boy.

=== BREAK ===

As Mesprit was talking with Harry. The other two appeared to two sleeping adults.

"_Red and Delia Ketchum we apologize for interrupting your dreams, but we have something to ask you two_." one of the creatures said.

"_What do you need from us_?" Delia asked nervously.

"_There is a child of another region and he is in need of a loving family_." the second creature said.

"_What about his family_?" Red asked curiously.

"_I will show you what we have seen of the child's family_." the first creature said. The creature then played images of Harry's childhood for the two. Delia teared up at seeing what the boy had gone through in his short life. "_That is his past and his present. If he is allowed to continue on a path someone has made for him, his future looks bleak_." the first creature said sadly.

"_How do you know his future_?" Red asked curiously.

"_That is our secret trainer_." the second said with a hint of mirth in its voice.

The two adult looked at each other than said, "_We will do it_."

"_It looks like Mesprit was right about you two. The boy will be appearing when you wake up, which should be right about now_." the first creature said as the two adults woke up.

=== BREAK ===

Harry waited on the doorstep that Mesprit had told him to, as he waited for someone to come to the door he looked around wondering what these people were like. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching the front door. When the door opened two people in pajamas were looking at him. "Hi I am Harry." Harry said timidly.

The lady knelt down and pulled him into a hug. "Hello Harry you can call me mom from now on." Delia said as she hugged Harry. Harry was nervous and a little bit scared, but something told him everything would be fine.

"Come inside and have a seat." Red said calmly.

Harry walked in nervously and sat on the floor. Red sat in on the couch and motioned for Harry to sit with him. "Freaks like me are not allowed on precious furniture because our freakiness may contaminate it." Harry said in a low submissive tone.

"You are not a freak. You are a good kid who needs a family that will take care of him." Red said calmly to Harry. However on the inside Red asked himself angrily, 'Why would anyone ever call a child a freak?'

"Harry what would you like to eat?" Delia asked from the kitchen.

"Whatever you will allow me to eat." Harry said submissive tone.

"Don't you want anything else?" Delia asked sadly.

"Freaks only deserve bread and water because anything else would only be a waste of good food." Harry said sadly.

"Harry you are not a freak. I know it might take a while but eventually you will realize this." Red said trying to reassure Harry.

"Mom Dad what's going on?" a voice asked from the top of the stairs.

"Ash would come down here." Red said calmly.

Ash walked down the stairs and saw his parents talking to Harry. "Ash this is Harry he will be staying with for quite a while. Think of him as your brother if you want too." Delia said sweetly.

"Hi Harry I am Ash it nice to meet you." Ash said as he walked over to Harry.

Harry shied away from the boy. "You're not going hit me are you?" Harry asked in a scared tone.

This surprised Ash and the adults, causing Ash to ask, "Why would I want hit you?"

"Because I am a freak and freaks deserve whatever they get." Harry said in a low tone.

"Harry you are not a freak; and if anyone ever calls you a freak you tell me." Ash said with determination.

"Why would you want to do that?" Harry asked with a confused expression in his face.

"Because we are brother and brothers have to stay together." Ash said rapping his arm around Harry.

"I am proud of you son." Red said with pride in his voice. Re looked at the clock and said, "Why don't we go see Professor Oak in a few hours."

The family and Harry walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast.

=== BREAK ===

Professor Oak's Lab

Ash happily dragged Harry to the Professor's Lab, along the way Harry say some strange creatures that scared him at first. When he asked what they were Red explained what he knew about the creatures. Harry learned they were called Pokemon creatures that could do amazing things.

"Professor Oak are you in here?" Ash asked loudly.

"Hello Ash I am in the back!" Professor Oak shouted loudly. The group walked out to the back area. "I see you brought a friend with you." Professor Oak said happily when he saw them exit the building.

"He is not a friend this is my brother Harry." Ash said with a smile.

Professor Oak looked at Harry then at the parents who said they would explain later. "Hello Harry as Ash has shouted and said several times I am Professor Oak." Oak said with a smile.

"Hello." Harry said quietly.

This surprised Oak a little bit but a look from the adults told him they would explain later. A rustling caught Harry's attention causing him and the others to look at the sound. A Pokemon came stumbling out from behind some shrubs. Something told Harry to help this little Pokemon, so he caught the Pokemon as it stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Harry be careful around wild Pokemon they could possibly be dangerous." Delia said warning Harry.

The Pokemon looked at Harry and licked his cheek in thanks. This caused Harry to smile and show them the Pokemon in his arms. "Harry let's go inside so that this poor Eevee can heal up." Professor Oak said in a solemn tone. The group walked inside and to an area where the Eevee could relax and heal. When they tried to take the Eevee away from Harry held it tighter. Professor Oak was surprised by Harry's reaction to them trying to take Eevee away from him. But he soon realized that they had already started to bond. Professor Oak pulled a ball out and handed it to Harry. "Put this up to Eevee and see if it will allow itself to be caught." Oak said in a low tone.

Harry took the Pokeball and put it close to Eevee who sniffed it then touched the button on the front of the ball. A red beam wrapped around Eevee and pulled it into the ball. "Is she ok what happened?" Harry asked frantically

"Don't worry Harry Eevee is ok and safe inside her Pokeball." Red said trying to calm Harry down.

Harry calmed down then asked, "How do I let her out?"

"Just hold the Pokeball and say come on out." Oak explained calmly.

Harry let Eevee out of the ball and held her close to him protectively. Eevee looked at Harry and licked his nose letting him know that she was ok. It took a few minutes for Eevee to be fully healed and when she was returned to Harry he smiled and hugged Eevee. The rest of the day allowed Harry to get used to thing in his new home.

=== BREAK ===

Ketchum Residents

"You will have to take the guest bedroom until Ash's playroom cleaned up." Delia said in a calming manner.

"Can Eevee stay with me?" Harry asked in hopeful tone. Red and Delia looked at each other for a second then told Harry it would be ok. That night Harry had the best night sleep. The next morning Harry walked down to breakfast with Eevee flowing close behind.

When Harry walked into the kitchen he saw Delia cooking. "Good morning Harry. What would you like for breakfast?" Delia asked in a kind voice.

"Whatever you think is best." Harry said sitting down at the table. Eevee hopped into his lap and happily sat in there waiting her own food.

"So have you decided on a name for her yet?" Red asked curiously.

Harry looked down at Eevee for a few seconds then said, "Lily." Eevee cried happily and snuggled close to Harry.

Red smiled and said, "I think she likes it."

"Ah breakfast the best part of the day." Ash said in a loud happy voice.

"Calm down son the food won't go anywhere." Red said chuckling.

"I can't wait to show Harry around town some more." Ash said happily.

"We have a lot of things to do in town hopefully we get to see all of it." Delia said cheerfully. 'Soon Harry will be our son and he can start building happy memories.' Delia thought with determination.

"Oh boy your mom has the look." Red said with mischief in his voice.

"What was the dear?" Delia said grabbing a frying pan.

"Nothing dear." Red said quickly.

"That's good." Delia said in sweet yet terrifying tone.

Red and Ash sweat drop and think at the same time, 'Man Mom/Delia is scary.'

Harry wasn't paying attention as he petted Eevee who was in a very happy mood. When everyone was finished with breakfast the new family headed to town for the day. It was from that day on Harry had a constant companion and friend in Eevee.

A/N: I hope you like my first Harry Potter/Pokemon Crossover. This is going to an interesting story so if you have any thought or ideas please leave a Review and thank you for reading this story.


	2. Returning Home pt 1

Harry Ketchum

Harry Potter/Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or Pokemon.

(A/N): The idea for this story came from Harry Ketchum Pokemon Master by NextGenPokemon, so please go read that and any other stories he has.)

Summary: What if Harry disappeared from the Dursley's home at the age of seven? Who took him? When will he return? And what will he be like when he returns?

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter 2: Returning Home pt. 1

It had been seven years since he had joined the Ketchum family in the Kanto Region and he was happy. He stood in the living room and looked at the case his dad had put together showing both his and his brothers achievements. In the case sat the badges they both had won and three trophies. If you looked at the gym badges you would a few of them were the same, but there were a few that were different. Of the three trophies, one belonged to him and the other two belonging to his brother.

"Harry come on mom and dad are waiting for us a Professor Oak's lab!" Ash yelled from the front door.

Harry looked at his brother then to his best friend and asked, "Ready Lily?" Lily looked at Harry gave him a smile meaning she was ready. Harry, Ash, Lily, and Pikachu left the house and headed for the Professors Lab. On the way Harry and Ash talked about where to go to next.

=== BREAK ===

Professor Oak's Lab

Harry and Ash walked in to hear their parents speaking loudly with someone. "He is our son by law." Red said with a hint of anger.

"I know he is, I would just like the chance to get to know him." A female voice said in a sad tone.

"Lily it's going to be ok." A male voice said in a caring tone. A bark was heard that sounded caring.

"Thank you Moony and thank you Remus." Lily said happily.

"Padfoot where are you going?" Another voice asked loudly. Harry and Ash heard the padding of paws coming towards them. They saw a Houndoom come around a corner and barreled into Harry. The Houndoom sniffed him for a few seconds then barked happily then proceed to lick Harry's face. "Padfoot stop that." The man said a little angrily. The man pulled Padfoot off of Harry and started to say, "Sorry about Padfoot he normally doesn't act like -"

"That's ok my Padfoot acts the same way." Harry said getting up and wiping his face.

"Sirius what's -" Lily started to asked then stopped when she saw Harry. "H-H-Harry is that you?" Lily asked in a sad tone.

"Of course I am Harry who else would I be." Harry said with a smile.

"I have missed you so much son." Lily said in a sad tone.

"Hold on my mom is over there." Harry said pointing to Delia.

Lily looked down to the ground thinking she had lost her son. "Harry this woman is your birth mother." Delia said in sad tone.

"Oh ok I guess, but this changes nothing." Harry said confusing the adults. "You were there when I had nightmares, when I got sick or hurt, heck you were there when me and Ash started every journey. So that makes you as much of my mother as she is." Harry said trying to calmly. Delia started to tear up and gave him a hug.

A thought came to Sirius. "You said you had a Houndoom named Padfoot?" Sirius asked curiously.

Harry broke the hug but smiled as he said, "Yah I also have a Mightyena named Moony and my Leafeon here is called Lily."

"Can we meet them?" Lily asked nervously.

Harry looked at Professor Oak who gave them the ok, then lead them out to the back of the lab. When they came to the field Harry released the Pokemon that he was carrying with him. Out of the balls appeared a Swapert, Latias, Snorunt, Manetric, and a Camerupt. Lily just walked over to the others and sat down.

"Quite a team you have." Remus said in a respectful tone.

Harry looked at his Pokemon and smiled. "They have helped me through some tough battles." Harry said praising his Pokemon. Harry looked up to see a dust cloud. "Oh boy here they come." Harry said with a sigh.

"Who?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Just a few of my other Pokemon." Harry said bracing himself. As the dust cloud came closer you could make out the silhouette of Pokemon. You could start making out which Pokemon each of the silhouette as they got closer. Remus, Sirius, and Lily were in surprise by all the different types of Pokemon that he had caught. "Hi guys!" Harry shouted at the Pokemon who started to slow down then come to a stop in front of the group.

"Might Might." Moony barked as he bowled Harry onto the ground and licked his face. "I missed you to buddy." Harry said with a smile. Harry wrestled with Moony trying to get up before Padfoot did the same thing. Harry was just about to get up when Padfoot bowled Harry back onto the ground and proceeded to do the same thing Moony did. "Oh come on Padfoot you're not a puppy anymore." Harry said trying to get up. Padfoot then stop licking and decided to plop down on him. "Oh come on you big lug." Harry said trying to wrestle Padfoot off of him.

Sirius and Remus laughed at how Harry and his Pokemon acted around each other. Lily was keeping to herself and was a little nervous. "He is a good boy. You shouldn't let this chance slip away from you." Delia said in a calming tone.

Lily looked at her and sighed and asked, "How do I tell him that his and I sent him off to people who were terrible and cruel to him?"

"Just explain to him what you had to do, who knows he might understand why you did what you had to." Delia said in a honest tone.

Lily nodded in understanding but was still nervous about telling Harry what she had allowed to happen.

=== BREAK ===

"So because of a Pokemon giving a prophecy that may or may not come true; you and my father, on the advice of an old man decided to send me to my aunt and uncle who treated me like trash?" Harry asked with a hint of anger.

Lily nodded in a sad tone. "I understand if you can't forgive me." Lily said in a sad tone.

"Oh I can forgive all of you." Harry said calmly.

"How can you forgive us?" Lily asked in a surprised tone.

"Because people can miss understand a prophecy given by a Pokemon." Harry said in a nonchalant tone.

The two were quite for a few minutes until Lily hesitantly asked, "Would you like to come visit your birth region?"

Harry thought about it then said, "I don't see why not it would give me a chance to learn about it and to catch some interesting Pokemon."

Lily smiled then said, "You will like the Avalon Region and your coming at a great time. Avalon was selected to host the Pokemon World Champion this year."

"That's right well I guess that means I won't have to travel that far to get to it." Harry said in a nonchalant tone.

Lily smiled and was about to say something when Sirius interrupted. "So if you're coming with us, which of your Pokemon will you bring?" Sirius asked ignoring Lily's glare.

"Defiantly bring Lily with me. But I think I will do what me and Ash always do when we start a new journey." Harry said absentmindedly.

"Take one and leave and leave our others here with Professor Oak." Ash said calmly.

"Good idea brother." Harry said happily.

"Don't you want to bring others?" Sirius asked a little confused.

"Like I said, I want try and catch new Pokemon." Harry said calmly.

"When we get done here you can go pack for your trip." Red said in a calm tone. The group continued to talk and look at both Harry and Ash's Pokemon well into the night. When they saw it had gotten dark everyone decided that they would head to bed and get ready to leave in the morning.

=== BREAK ===

Harry sat waiting with Lily, Sirius, and Remus waiting for Ash to get down to the living room and say goodbye. When he did eventually make an appearance he mumbled a goodbye while Pikachu looked sadly at him. "It's ok Pikachu we will see each other again." Harry said as he petted Pikachu lightly. "Besides I need you to keep an eye on him." Harry said in a low tone to Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at Harry and said, "Pikachu." Harry patted the Pokemon on the head again before saying his final goodbyes and left for the airport.

=== BREAK ===

Harry sat in a plane with Lily sitting on his right; Sirius and Remus were a row in front of him talking about different battle strategies. "It will be ok Harry." Lily said in a calm tone.

"I am not worried about the plane ride. It's just that me and my brother tend to start off our journeys in a new region together." Harry said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry Harry you will probably see him during the Pokemon World Champion." Sirius said trying to cheer Harry up.

Harry sat back and waited for the plane to take off. As the plane took off he looked out the widow and wondered what and who he would meet.

A/N: This story takes place just before the beginning of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. Don't worry Diamond and Pearl will still happen it will just be awhile later. Please read and review it helps and please remember this is a work of fiction.


End file.
